Kagome and Sesshomaru's pups
by kydarkangel2007
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru fall in love through kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke to the sound of metal clashing and she took one guess, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting again. Kagome decided that she'd had enough of this fighting and that she was going to end it.

She stood up and walked through the clearing toward the two males fighting. Inuyasha stopped just as his nose took over and he looked over and felt her coming and he knew that they were toast for waking up Kagome. She came through the clearing just as she heard Inuyasha yell, "oh shit she's coming this way and she's not happy!"

Sesshomaru felt her presence and he turned his body around and faced Kagome. His plan was working perfect, he was fighting with Inuyasha in hopes of waking Kagome up, and now that she was awake he could put the rest of his plan into action. Kagome and Inuyasha both sensed that he had something up his sleeve as he turned toward her and said ,"Good morning Miko, did we disturb you?". As she looked at him, she snarled and then stated "Yes you damn well disturbed me!", then she paused and glared icily over to Inuyasha and growled "Sit boy".

Inuyashas's eyes got as big as baseballs and he quickly dropped down to his rump, and whimpered slightly. Sesshomaru took advantage of Inuyasha while he was down and ran toward Kagome, smacking Inuyasha in the back of the head with his fist as he ran by. She seemed stunned at the notion of him coming at her and she began to scream but he reached her just in time and covered her mouth before the yell escaped her lips.

When Inuyasha comes to his senses and looks up, he finds out Kagome is missing he starts to search only to find Sesshomaru's scent all over the place, but no Kagome. He later comes to find out Shippo is missing as well and he leaves out to find Sango and Mirku.

"I have no idea where they are, and haven't seen them in days either" Sango said. "They said they on the way to the castle" Miroku added.

Sesshomaru started talking to Kagome, asking her what she knew of the Youki mating ceremony, and she replied "I don't know much of it, I have only heard stories here and there of the actual ceremony though I am very curious".

"Kagome, I have decided to take you for my mate" He added. She really didn't understand what he meant so she turned to him and said "I thought that you hated nigans?"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute and then carefully said "Some of them yes, but I have been looking at you for a while now, and spending so much time with you that I have decided I want you for a mate". "You're a beautiful, very powerful woman, and I have fallen for You." Can u love me like I love you?" Kagome thought about what he had said for just a moment, and then Shippo pops out of Kagome's bag with a very pissed look. Kagome screams out of nowhere "SHIPPO! I thought I'd lost you back there".

Sesshomaru goes to reach for Shippo but Kagome is quicker and beats him to the bag baring her teeth at him and shouts "You hurt Shippo and I'll never be your mate, you got that". Sesshomaru realizes what she said and backs up a few feet, and proceeds to tell her "In a week's time we will be mated and you will learn to be Lady of the lands".

Kagome begins to wonder quietly, will I be a good lady or will they reject me because I am not like him. Her thoughts are then ruined by a comment from Mr. Ice king himself, stating that the ceremony will be at the end of the week, and I will then mark you as mine.

They get to the castle and Kagome's jaw drops as she stutters "This is your castle? Holy crap." As they walk inside she see's many things that are of interest, and before she can go on Sesshomaru stops her and says "For now, this is your room Kagome. If you go in you can have a bath and meet me for dinner in an hour. Please wear the Kamono I have had picked out for you".

Well everyone this is the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think and there will be more chapters to follow as well, thanks for reading and happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

However I do own Tabby and Tiffany.

The next morning when Kagome wakes up, she tries to remember what happened last night and proceeds to find out what she can about the castle. She begins walking through the castle and she comes upon a room where she can tell Sesshomaru is in. She waits by the door impatiently and begins pacing the hallway nervously.

Knowing that she is standing out in the hallway, Sesshomaru hurry's to finish his business, and states very quickly that his mate to be is waiting outside the door and the meeting in closed.

As all the minor lords are piling out of the office, Kagome wonder if there the line of minor lord's will ever end. The last lord exits the room and leaves the door open for her. Kagome hears Sesshomaru tell her to come in and so she enters the room slowly, her gaze scanning each wall quickly.

Sesshomaru proceeds to ask her, "Kagome what brings you here to my study?" Kagome quickly responds, "I was wondering when we were going to actually mate." He replied that he didn't know yet, and that he wanted to get to know her. Sesshomaru was quite surprised by Kagome's behavior when she explained she had heard Inuyasha talking to Kikyo about how demons mate when they find the one that they are looking for.

Kagome finished explaining what she had heard, only to find Sesshomaru smiling as she looked up. She shivered slightly and shifted her weight from left to right because she knew that it meant someone was going to die when Sesshomaru smiled, that or she was in a lot of trouble. Inside her head she really wanted to just mate him already. Ever since she learned of the new situation the act replayed in her head over and over again.

Little did Kagome know, but he wanted the same thing as she. The next couple weeks she became friends with a Demoness named Tabby. She was a beautiful Inu who had long black hair with blue highlights running through it. Her body was beautiful, curving perfectly in all the right spots. Kagome also became friends with a beautiful golden Inu named Tiffany that worked for Sesshomaru as well.

Sesshomaru noticed how Kagome had taken to the two servants, so he decided to make Tabby and Tiffany her permanent bodyguards. After time Tabby and Kagome became best friends and she could run to Tabby for anything.

A month passed and Sesshomaru finally decided it was time for him and Kagome to mate. They were already sleeping in the same bed together, eating together, and even enjoyed each other so much, that they had learned everything there is to know about each other.

Sesshomaru brought it up to Kagome one night and said "Kagome I want to mate with you tomorrow night". He waited for her reply then she calmly turned to him and said "I was getting ready to tell you the same thing. I wanted to mate tomorrow night as well and it is all I think about and dream of". They both decided that they would mate the following night.

That next day Kagome was so curious about the room being prepared for their mating, she found Sesshomaru and asked, "Why is there a special room being prepared for our mating ceremony tonight?" He replied quickly, stating "Things might get slightly out of hand, and we need it so that none of the guards could get in". She remained curious and asked what he meant by things getting out of hand? He replied with, "You shall find out soon enough."

Nighttime grew closer and Kagome became extremely nervous really quick. She found Tabby and Tiffany guiding her through the ceremony thoughtfully and explaining to her the mating rituals of demons. Tabby had a child of her own and Tiffany had one on the way, so they knew exactly what Kagome should expect.

**WARNING LEMON SCENE**

Sesshomaru was in the room already waiting on Kagome. He could smell her outside the door, though he hadn't expected her to be scared but she was, as well as excited at the same time. As she approached the door, Kagome took a deep breath in and opened the door. She walked into the room to find a naked Sesshomaru already lying on the bed.

She hadn't expected such a beautiful sight in all her thoughts. She was overwhelmed by the beauty of Sesshomaru's naked body that she nearly lost her mind. She began stripping herself of her clothing, before Sesshomaru jumped off the bed and moved quickly to her side. With one strong pull, he removed all of Kagome's clothing and swept her off of her feet. He moved quickly to the bed and slammed her down to the mattress.

He pounced on top of her and whispered into her ear "Do not be afraid, for tonight will be the best experience of your life". He then proceeded to kiss and nibble on each of her ears, running his tongue along the ear lobe before biting down on the side of her neck. As his teeth reached her neck, Kagome shivered with pleasure and pulled him closer. Sesshomaru then moved down her body, taking each breast into his mouth, one at a time. His hands ran down her sides and he moved into to touch her privates.

Kagome pulled his fingers inside of her, gasping at the pleasure of his touch. Sesshomaru then inserted himself into her and paused a moment so that she could adjust to his size. Kagome moaned loudly at the insertion and said "Oh my, I never expected that to feel so good, Please do not stop".

Sesshomaru then continued to move himself in and out of her, harder and faster with each push. He continued this sequence until Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs in complete pleasure, which sent him into his own amazing orgasm.

Kagome sees his blood red eyes and it is not of anger but of passion as he proceeds to show her what he can do as kissing and biting any part of her neck he can get to as he continues to move in and out of her. What small part of self control he had left was gone as he continued to throw Kagome around as he proceeded to please her body.

She can tell that she is almost at edge again just as Sesshomaru can tell too he slams down into her one last time as she screams pleasurably and he growls ferociously. She remained there shivering slightly as slight moans continued to escape her lips. She gave one last moan as she screamed "SESSHOMARU!" at that point he then howls with his last release as well, then he sank his fangs in to her shoulder marking her his and then pulls out to lay behind her and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other Characters

I do own Tabby and Tiffany though

Chapter 3

The next morning Kagome wakes up only to feel sick as a dog, so she runs outside to the forest to relieve herself. Sesshomaru wakes up to find his mate gone from their bed so, he gets up quickly only to hear her outside relieving her stomach. He takes a deep whiff of her scent and he notices that it has changed to an exotic night blooming Jasmine, with a twist of cherry blossom.

Kagome senses Sesshomaru and begins to ask why she is getting sick like this. He proceeds to tell her that last night she was in heat when she joined with him and he pupped. At this point she completely flips out and she gets mad and Sesshomaru sees the storm raging in her eyes and tells her that he was going to tell her at breakfast in front of Shippo and the rage in her dies down but only by a little. About that time Shippo comes bouncing from the front of the castle saying "Inuyasha is at the gates trying to get through them and demanding to see Kagome".

Kagome proceeds to the front of the castle where she walks to the front gates and sure enough there is the infamous Inuyasha. Inuyasha stops throwing a fit when he hears Kagome yell "SIT BOY". Inuyasha hits the ground and eats the dirt just as Kagome continues toward him. The s-i-t word still ringing in his ears. She walks up quickly toward him until she see's there is a crater where Inuyasha once stood. She sat down in the crater and asked him, "What do u want?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and begins shouting at Sesshomaru that he wants Kagome back. At that point Kagome steps up and positions herself in front of him and continues to tell Inuyasha that she can't go anywhere with him and that she will be traveling with Sesshomaru from now on because she is mated to him and is pupped by him as well.

Inuyasha yells, "What the fuck are you talking about? Why in the hell…Kagome he didn't mate you so you can quit lying". She pulled down the neck of her Komono and showed him her mating mark as Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha to take a whiff of her scent. Inuyasha notices that it has changed to a night blooming jasmine with a twist of cherry and quickly stops fighting with Kagome and says in a disappointed voice, "Congrats on having a pup and I wish the best for both of you". Inuyasha turns to leave just as Kagome faints and falls into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. He catches her and takes her into the castle realizing she used too much of her power, and she was weak from the mating and arguing with Inuyasha and how badly now she needed rest.

As Sesshomaru walks with Kagome in his arms he tells Inuyasha that if him and the Taija and the Monk want to stay, that it's ok by him. He decides to tell Sango and Miroku that they will be staying around there until Kagome and Sesshomaru decide what they are going to do at this point. When Inuyasha tells Sango and Miroku about him staying, and that he will be traveling on his own and if he gets word of Naraku or if he gets word of shards that he will come back and get them. Sango and Miroku say there goodbye's and tell him to come see them soon.

Meanwhile in the castle, Sesshomaru is putting Kagome to bed and laying Rin and Shippo down as well. He tells them that he will send for them at the mid-day. Kagome wakes up in a few hours and senses two small demon's present and another Miko. She turns to look around and finds Rin and Shippo lying next to her. At that point her maids/bodyguards Tiffany and Tabby come in to change her outfit and get the pups changed as well.

Okay everyone here is our last chapter at this point. We would like to know what you all think so far. We promise to write more. If anyone has any suggestions for baby names that they would like to see in our story then mail them to me on Fanfiction and oh Rin is a Miko like Kagome in this story.


End file.
